My fair England
by hannica7
Summary: England's out to embarrass France. However he seems to be having more fun than he thought, that is until their fun is suddenly called to a stop!
1. Chapter 1

The great thing about living alone was that if you wanted to make breakfast in your underwear/ pyjamas you could and no one would ever know. This is what was running through England's mind. He was wearing his Union Jack boxers and a t-shirt that had a large postcard sized English flag on his chest, then smaller flags of all of his ex colonies on the rest of the shirt. His blonde hair looked even more scruffy than usual due to it being in its bed head state. His thick eyebrows where furrowed over his emerald eyes as he concentrated on the difficult task at hand, cooking breakfast.

In a frying pan on the gas stove held what looked like black sausages. They weren't burnt, not yet anyway, they where something called Black pudding, England's equivalent to haggis, but in his opinion better. He was listening to the radio as he cooked singing to his favourite songs.

Unbeknownst to England, a blonde long haired man with heart stopping blue eyes was watching him from the shadows of a tall house plant. His name was France, and he was always sneaking into England's house without the latter knowing. Today was no exception, and it looked like he was being rewarded for his efforts as he watched England sing to Adele. France videoed the sight on his phone, at first for blackmail, but now he was considering keeping the video all to himself, his Angleterre just looked to adorable like this.

France had forgotten how well England, and now that he thought about it all of the U.K brothers, could sing when they where sober. However it was rare to hear them singing when sober. But France had heard them all sing. England and both Ireland's where probably the best out of them all, Wales sounded nice and even Scotland's rough accented voice was pleasant to hear. England could drop his many different accents when singing which made his songs even better.

The song on the radio finished and a song by Jedward started playing. England laughed and muttered to himself that Ireland should be grateful to him for giving them the chance on his television program. He then started singing to the song. After that song finished, France was surprised to hear a francophone song come on. England sighed as if disappointed in the radio stations choice. This however didn't deter him from his singing, instead he started singing in French as he let the charred black pudding join the fried egg and black patched hash browns on a plate. His French was fluent, but England winced as he stumbled over some of the words in the lyrics. In all fairness they where modern French slang words, so it was hardly a problem that he had messed them up. His French was still surprisingly good.

England took his plate and left the kitchen, causing France to quickly duck behind the large potted plant he was using to hide behind. He spread HP sauce over his egg and slowly began to eat frowning slightly. France wondered why England was having the change in attitude.

"Thanks I'm glad you liked my singing. I messed up on the French on that last song though." England said

France almost jumped out of his skin thinking that maybe he had been spotted. He then realized England would have been angry and probably try to punch him if he knew he was here. He peered round to try and see who he was talking to and was surprised to see that England was talking to the thin air, or something invisible.

"My French isn't as good as I thought it was. Hmmm this is a problem, how will I be able to know when that stupid Frog is trying to con me or make me the subject of one of his jokes if I don't understand him?"

There was silence as England sipped from a mug of tea (Tea sets where used at formal gatherings and for guests) and looked at the area in front of him.

"Go to Frances house and practice? (He laughed) Yes, I suppose that's best, but you don't think I'll just walk around his house speaking French do you? I have my pride, and if that idiot sees me it'll be awkward." England replied before eating another bit of hash brown.

"Alice? Yes I haven't done that in a while. That is a great idea! And if that frog flirts with me I can use her to destroy his reputation of being the country of love by having him rejected! All this and improving my French. Today's going to be fun after all." He laughed wickedly

France frowned. Angelterre wasn't being cute anymore. Who was this Alice girl that he was sure France was going to flirt with? He was confused. No longer was he here to perversely spy on England, he was now spying to save his reputation. England took another sip of his tea, looking cheerful and thoughtful.

"The green dress or the red? Are they both in fashion still? If I want blend in at Frances house the dresses have to be fashionable. " England asked and smiled when he got the reply.

France held his breath. How did any of that make sense? England was going to wear a dress? France wasn't going to complain if he did, he would have to take a picture of it though. Still how would a male nation wearing a dress help him blend into the crowd at Frances house?

England abruptly stood up with an empty plate and mug in hand. He took them to the kitchen and dumped them into the sink, one plate and one mug wasn't worth the water it took to fill the sink so he wasn't going to wash them until later when he had had more tea. He left the kitchen and rummaged in a draw in a desk in the living room. He finally found what he was looking for, a wand made with a black wood and a golden star on top.

"It's just my beginners wand, no point bringing my staff into this otherwise my brothers would be alerted to what I am up to when they sense the strong magic from my staff. No the wand can handle this spell and its magic is harder for my brothers to trace." England explained to the invisible creature and unintentionally to France.

France watched with interest as England waved the wand over himself chanting in Gaelic and Latin. With a flash of light a completely new person stood before him, a slender women with an athletic build and blonde hair that fell to her waist. She turned round and France felt his heart skip a beat. She had thick eyebrows and the same emerald eyes as England. No she was England! She was holding up the boxers in one hand to keep them from falling and the shirt looked far too big on her, as a female England was smaller than he was in male form. Now he was a head shorter than France instead of the same height.

"Bonjour, mon nom est Alice. Je suis mignon, suis je pas?" England laughed while winking to an imaginary person. France liked to think that he, erm she, was winking at a pretend version of him.

"Oui, you are very cute Angelterre. " France muttered to himself.

France sighed dreamily as England ran up the stairs to get changed with his new feminine blonde hair fluttering behind him. France smiled to himself, he was going to have a wonderful day as well, with his Angleterre coming to visit him in such a sweet form. He got up to sneak back out of the window so that he could await England in his own home. It didn't matter how England traveled there, he may have turned himself into a women, but he was still a nation. France would be able to sense his presence now that he knew that he was coming into his home. Hon hon hon France could hardly wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp2 Bonjour mademoiselle

Angleterre loved trains. There was no doubt in France's mind that he would be taking the Eurostar from London to Paris. France himself was wary of trains ever since Germany had humiliated him on the Oriental Express, but Angelterre seemed to find something romantic and suspenseful about them. So with this reasoning France was leaning on the wall outside of the station where the Eurostar was due to stop. He closed his eyes, concentrating on whether he could sense another nations presence drawing closer. There were a lot of male voices creating a disturbance, and an annoyed France opened his eyes to see what all the fuss was about.

A small crowd of men where following a long blonde haired women who was wearing a white summer dress. The dress had one wide, large strap on the right, and a bodice that hugged her body. Just above her hips the dress flared out and went down to the ground. A large slit up the side of the dress showed a generous amount of leg, and stopped halfway up the thigh. She wore some red sandal styled stilettos with a decorative rose close to the ribbon holding the shoe on by the ankle. A red stripe ran up the dress and up and along the strap. Just above her chest another red stripe wrapped itself around her horizontally. The end result looked like England's flag, but so delicately done that it could have just been a wonderful part of the design. The whole appearance was breath takingly beautiful and she looked like she should be in some fashion magazine. France looked at her closely and felt his jaw drop when he saw the bushy eyebrows and emerald eyes. She was Angleterre!

"Hey beautiful, peut-être vous voudriez sortir pour un café avec moi?" asked one man hopefully to the female Angelterre.

"Je pense que je préférerais quelque chose plus fort" England teased while fluttering her eye lashes

" If you do mon Cherie, then I will be delighted to take you myself." France said stepping forward so that all eyes were on him.

The female England paused for awhile. France noticed her eyebrows twitch slightly, probably trying to hide her annoyance and surprise at how suddenly she had been found out. Muttering in the crowd broke out as they saw him; they seemed to be a little disappointed that France had shown up. Obviously in their minds France had come to steal the beautiful women away from them. Which was very true, he had.

"Moi name is Francias Bonnefoy, and what is your name my petite Rose?" France asked (in French of course) in a flirty and charming manner.

"A-Alice" Stammered England blushing slightly

What was wrong with him? Why was he blushing? He hadn't when the other Frenchmen had been flirting with him. It had to be this stupid female body. He gazed back right into France's eyes defiantly, and regretted it. It was those eyes that had caused the birth of Canada and America. Still he wasn't going to give in to Frances flirting this time, female body or not.

France on the other hand had noticed the stammer and the blush and was having a hard time not smirking. Angleterre had made the mistake of turning himself into a woman. As a woman England had pretty much subjected himself to France, as what woman didn't swoon in the presence of such a nation?

"Perhaps you would be so kind as to let me escort you around Paris? I have a feeling that you are not from this region are you mon Cherie? "France asked pulling out all of the stops on his charm.

France actually did smirk at England's flustered appearance. On England's side of things he was getting more and more annoyed at how these female hormones where affecting him. Somehow it had to be something that France was doing, like a spell or something. If he had been a mere human he was sure he would have announced his undying love for him then and there, and he silently thanked his lucky stars that he was a nation, even if he had hidden the fact by magic. He calmed almost as soon as he had started panicking. So what? So what if France wanted to show him around Paris? England could get a first hand tour of the place, have fun, admit and do whatever he liked and France would be none the wiser that it was actually him! As Alice he could probably even get France to buy him drinks and dinner, which was good because he didn't have many Euros on him. No, this could work to his advantage. All he had to do was keep his cool, and then finish the day off with destroying his chaperone.

"Oui, I will be delighted to have you accompany me." England replied smiling as sweetly as she could.

France smiled in reply, but as England turned away from him his surprise showed for a few seconds, only to be replaced with a dark smile. So that was how England was going to play this? Still a date was a date, and if England wanted to play the blushing mademoiselle France was going to let him. France pulled out his phone and typed in a text that said: Don't disturb me today, I'm on a date with Angleterre 3 then he sent it to Spain and Prussia, opting not to send it to his other friend Scotland for obvious reasons. He smiled as he felt his phone vibrate like crazy in his pocket. He walked quickly to catch up with Angleterre, non Alice, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to steer her in the direction he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Wanted

England soon found himself enjoying himself despite the obvious problem with France's house, it was full of French people. However as he was in the disguise of a French woman, he decided to let it slip. France took him to a modern styled French pub/bar or maybe it was a club? Whatever it was it was loud, full of dancing, booze of different kinds and was dark yet not ominous. It was full of people, so the place was quite popular.

The people where truly amazing. Unlike the people in England's local pub they greeted even strangers like old friends. All begging him to dance with them and drink with them. They laughed all the time, full of energetic happiness that seemed to fuel the atmosphere, and soon even England found himself smiling and laughing. So care free and happy was the atmosphere that England felt himself throw caution to the winds.

France watched England with a small smile on his face. He liked this Angleterre the best. The Angleterre that didn't pretend to be an gentleman and allowed himself to be free. His smile widened when he saw England swaying in time with the music holding a wine bottle and two glasses and walking towards him.

"Mademoiselle, you 'ave 'ad a lot to drink non?" France asked

England straddled Frances lap and looked directly into his eyes. Well this is unexpected thought France. England broke the gaze first by smiling and looking angelic as she held the bottle of wine in between them. She poured wine into one of the glasses and held it out for France.

"''ave you tried this stuff yet? It's pretty damn good." England said in slurred French.

"Oui, I ave. Perhaps it's time that we left?"

France leant forward and took the bottle from England's grasp while England drank the wine in the glass. She licked her lips teasingly, making France suppress a shiver. She placed the glass down and slowly stood up and adjusted her dress. Just what was Angelterre thinking? France wasn't sure, but as he stepped out into the night sky he took her hand.

He said he would destroy France, and he would. All he had to do was make him fall for him, or rather Alice. Therefore he had decided to act flirtingly, and had been rewarded when France had unsuccessfully suppressed a shiver and now he was even holding his hand! Now he just had to break his heart so badly that he would miss a world meeting, causing all the other countries to see that the country of love wasn't as great at capturing hearts as he thought.

France led him to a red sporty Renault DeZir. The doors lifted up like a Lamborghini, and it had a sleek design as well as being red, which France announced was to represent passion. Not only was it a surprisingly impressive looking vehicle for a Reanault, but it was extremely impressive for an electric car. However in England's mind it was nothing compared to his Aston Martin V12 Vantage, Morgan Aero Supersports, Lotus Evora, and he doubted it was as praticle as his Range Rover. Still, for France, he grudgingly admitted it was fairly decent.

He slide into the passenger seat and shut the door. France's expression as he slid into his car was so full of love that England felt his heart rate increase rapidly. Was there also a look of sadness in his eyes as well? England began to feel a little guilty, and in an attempt to drown his guilt pulled out his ipod and hooked it up to France's stero. The first song that came on was The Wanted I'm glad you came. This made France laugh and England blush a little.

France drove to the Eiffel tower. When they arrived he took hold of England's hand and pulled him towards it. He pushed the button for the lift (If the North American brothers where there they would have called it the elevator) while England looked at him quizzically.

"What are we doing?"

"I am going to show you the beauty of my home at night, looking down on the city is very romantic."

He pulled Alice on to the lift and the doors slid closed. As the elevator climbed higher France cornered Alice in the corner between his arms, the movement was so sudden that she couldn't move. France stooped down until he could stare into the emerald eyes that where being framed with a scarlet blush. His lips where close enough to England's that it looked like he was about to kiss her.

" Mon cheri, Je suis heureux vous suis venu." France whispered to England

He then leant closer and locked his lips with England's. England couldn't move due to the shock, but when France's tongue slipped past his slightly parted lips he was snapped back to reality. At first England tried to push France off of him, he meant her, but the strength in his female arms was a lot less than his normal strength. As such France didn't move. England gave up, and against his better judgement he kissed back. The two finally broke apart.

"Rendez-moi heureux que je suis venu." England panted (as he was slightly out of breath from the kiss) and leant his head on Frances chest.

Notes:

The Wanted I'm Glad You Came: It's the perfect song for this story, and for anything FrUK.

French atmosphere: Oh my it's been so long since I went to France, so I just described the atmosphere I experienced with French Canadians that I had a couple of years ago. Very nice people.

Rendez-moi heureux que je suis venu: Make me glad that I came

Je suis heureux vous suis venu: I'm glad you came.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice's family

Where had this all gone horribly wrong? He wasn't that drunk yet as it was still pretty early in the evening as he could see the pinkish hues filling the Eiffel tower from the setting sun. Still here he was in the arms of this ridiculous Frenchman he had known for centuries and blushing like an idiot. His silly heart was beating wildly and he had a sudden urge to never leave this position.

" I 'ave something to confess. You see I-" France began

However he was cut off by Alice's mobile phone ringing with a strange welsh ringtone. An awkward silence fell between them. England inwardly cursed his brother's terrible timing. It took a lot of effort to pull away from France but he managed it. He pulled out his mobile phone, which due to the fact that this dress had no pockets and his senses still screamed no against purses, he pulled it from the top of his dress near his cleavage. France looked surprised but then smirked as England walked away in an attempt to find somewhere he wouldn't be overheard by France.

"Hello? What is it Wales?" Snapped England in annoyance though he had no idea why.

"Albion is that you? Why do you sound so high pitched? (A voice could be heard in the background)Ah right, you better come to the hospital near your place. America was in an accident. We will get France if you want." Wales said in a quiet voice

"No! I mean... I can do that I'm close to his place right now so I'll get him." Arthur quickly announced

England snapped the phone shut before his brother could say anything. He looked at France and winced. He could see the Frenchman leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette calmly. He paused in his smoking as he saw England's face.

"Something wrong Mon cher?" France asked offering England a cigerrette

"Yes you see... wait did you just call me mon cher?" England asked the last part of his question was in English

"Oui, I told you I 'ad something to confess, I know that you're not really Alice but England." France replied smugly

England gaped at him his face furiously blushing. How did this annoying idiot find out? Well that didn't matter right now, none of his plans did, America was in a hospital. England tried to cool is face with his hands to control his blush, which in France's opinion was adorable.

"Well we have to call this whole thing off, America's landed himself in hospital. As his parents we have to go." England said in a calm matter

France had to admire England's ability to keep calm in emergencies. He was still clutching his phone as he grabbed Frances hand and pulled him towards the lift. France looked down at their clasped hands. Arthur saw him doing so out of the corner of his eye.

"Could you keep it in your pants for five seconds? America, OUR America, is in hospital. We're going in your car." England snapped

France smiled to himself, England had always been an over protective and over bearing parent but as a female it was kind of endearing. He looked at England as they half ran half jogged and made a mental note to tell him that when he was Alice he should wear a bra next time, at least when he was in public as he didn't like the idea of other people looking at his England. Still right now wasn't the time. He felt himself being forced into the passenger seat of his own car, and before he could protest he had a pair of red stilettos come flying at him and the car door slammed shut. Arthur rushed to the driving seat slammed the door and pulled on the seatbelt.

"Put on your seatbelt now." England warned

England started the car and managed to get the car to its top speed in mere seconds. He weaved in and out of the traffic and France had to screw his eyes shut numerous time. It didn't take long for them to reach England's neighbourhood.

"Angleterre you're still a women right now."France reminded him

"Ah bollocks, hang on." England said

They screeched round the corner of his street. The car skidded to a halt in front of a Ivy faced brick house with an immaculate garden filled with rose bushes. It was the same house that France had broken into this morning, as it was England's house. France stepped shakily out of the car and walked towards England who was standing perfectly still near the garden gate. He seemed to be listening to someone talking to him, and his eyes widened. Before France could ask England bolted into the house causing France to come racing in after him... err her.

France arrived at England's bedroom to find England kneeling on the floor crying over something black and golden that had shattered. France walked in slowly and knelt beside England, who had a very cute face when he was crying.

"What ez et? Why are you crying?" France asked

"I'm not crying!" England sobbed

He placed his hands to his face and felt the tears. Oh, he was crying. Why was he crying? Sure he had arrived to find a bunch of fairies telling him his wand was broken, and here it was in front of him. Sure they were difficult to replace, but not worth crying about. What was going on here? It had to do with him being a woman right? That made sense; after all they are the more emotional sex.

" France, I have to change back soon. This is getting slightly annoying." England muttered standing up and walking to the closet

He opened it after France dried his tears on his handkerchief and hugged him. He rummaged around to find his staff, throwing all kinds of spell books, a voodoo doll of France, a skull, a pirates hat and other strange objects out to find it.

"What are you looking for mon amour?" asked France while stuffing the voodoo doll in his jacket pocket

"My staff. It is more powerful than my wand, so many magical creatures and my brothers will be able to sense its power when I use it. However this is an emergency, and I will just tell them that I was using magic for spy purposes." England explained

France nodded, just pretending he understood what England was on about.

"Agh! It 's gone!" Yelped England

Before either could do anything England's mobile went off again, this time a ringtone of the bonnie banks of Lake Lochmond sounded. England flicked it open.

"Yes I'm coming now! Don't- (silence as someone yelled at him in a Scottish dialect) Don't you dare say that I don't care for my son! I will be there soon!" England snapped

He said the last bit so coldly and harshly that France felt chills run up his spine. England threw his mobile on to the bed with an angry sound.

"Common, I will just have to bottle my pride up for now. I don't really have much of a choice anyway." England sighed as he, still as Alice, walked out the door.

France gaped at the spot where Alice had stood. England was bottling his pride? A shout from the latter made him hurry out after him, and soon the two were back in the car. England was in the passenger seat this time, putting Alice's shoes back on and looking rather calm about appearing in front of his brothers as a woman.

Truthfully he wasn't calm at all. He knew this was all going to end badly. Still what choice did he have? When someone said your son, favourite son as well mind you, was in hospital you came at once. He sneaked a look at France from under his eyelashes and was pleased to see his face set in a grim line. After all, America was his son as well so he should be worried. The fact that France was so worried pleased England, and for some odd reason he felt just a little closer to him.


	5. Chapter 5

An upset nation with a suicidal brother

England practically flew out of the car, barely waiting for it to stop. France winced as he watched England almost fall due to his stilettos that were not made for running or leaping out of still moving vehicles. England paused to pull off the offending shoes which gave France enough time to stop the car leap out and lock it with the remote. He still had to run almost full tilt to catch up to England though.

As England pelted through the sliding doors, which didn't move fast enough for him, he ran straight up to a confused looking woman at the front desk. The woman smiled politely but England was panting slightly and looked extremely panicked. Francis finally caught up and stood slightly behind England and held his hand giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Can I help you?" She asked kindly

" Yes we are looking for an Alfred Jones." England said

"Of course, but only family are allowed to see him right now. " The lady responded

"Well that's fine because we're his pa-"

" She iz 'is sister and I am 'er 'uzband." France interrupted

"Oh in that case floor three in the critical care building room 304." The lady said

England frowned at France's comment, but left in search of America's room still holding his hand. Both where so anxious that neither spoke a word until they burst through a door that had a plastic number 304 on the door.

The occupants in the room jumped and turned around. One was a longer haired version of England himself as a man while two others where red heads and another a red haired female; all had emerald eyes, all who stared in disbelief at Alice who cantered to the lone bed in the room. On that bed was another blonde, as tall as the tallest red head in the room, his eyes where closed but if they would have been open they would have been a marvellous blue that he had inherited from France. His blonde hair was a cross between England's and France's, but leaning more towards England's with its unruly appearance. Tubes and machines where attached to him, as well as casts and bandages.

"F-france..." Stammered England clutching hold of Frances arm

"Chut tout ira bien." France tried to sooth England

"Oui, je sais." England answered shakily

England slowly let go of France's arm and walked to the bedside. He stroked his son's hair. He wouldn't cry, not as a man or woman, he needed to be strong. Yes strong, for America.

"It'll be okay lad." Whispered England to America

"What 'appened?" Asked France

"Aye tha was what we whuar wonderin." Asked the tallest red haired man

He indicated a highly distressed looking Alice who was muttering away to America and stroking his hair. France sighed and wondered how much he should tell England's siblings.

" Et iz complicated." France responded

"Yes, with you two it always is." Grumbled the other red haired brother who was shorter

France laughed weakly, but stopped when England gave him an "I can't believe your laughing look". He shrugged his shoulders apologetically as England rolled his eyes and went back to babying America.

"You go first." France said to England's siblings suddenly feeling tired

"They said he tried to commit suicide as he seemed to have fallen many storeys." The quiet looking long haired version of England said

There was a clattering as England stood up and knocked something down as he walked towards them. Just as he reached them the purple eyed twin of America with France's hair stepped out of the shadows making them all jump. He looked pale and tear stricken.

"I'm sorry papa, it is all my fault." He said in a strangled voice

"Mon petit Canada, Non et iz not." Francis said rushing to America's twin

England watched the two knowing that as Alice he couldn't comfort his other son. To his son's Alice was a stranger. It hurt, but at the same time he felt pride in France. France was being such a sweet father to Canada. He watched the scene between the two as they quickly spoke in French.

"I can't believe America would try and take his own life, I always thought that he loved himself too much for that." England muttered

"Aye, thas cause he didn't. Yer lucky tha ah found him first. Yer wee bairn had wings sprouting out his back." The taller red head said standing very close to England

"Wait what did you say Scotland?" England said in shock staring at his brother

"Aye, ye did this by leaving yer wand out." Scotland said nodding

England paled. He had done this to America? He felt numb and now a little sick. He walked as if in a daze towards the door, then began jogging then sprinted. He couldn't cry he couldn't show remorse or grief he was bloody England for god sake! Well ok he was Alice, but he was still England! He had to keep calm and carry on. So he had to leave, go somewhere that nobody could see him and cry. He ran faster as he felt his cheeks dampen and cool as the air brushed across the tears. He left so fast that he didn't notice France chasing after him.

Notes:

Ok folks I'm not a One Direction fan I am a The Wanted fan XP

Silly America, just because you see a wand and a spell book you don't decide to try out magic

Poor Iggy, this day has been such an emotional rollercoaster for him. He better go and find his staff soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Turning Alice back

England ran straight into the men's washroom without even pausing to think about why that could be a bad idea. Luckily for him it was completely empty as he jogged to where the sinks where that had a giant mirror behind them. He stopped and leant over the sink his whole body shaking in grief. France walked into the room and immediately locked the whole bathroom off to the rest of the hospital. Once he had, he walked up to England embracing him while allowing him to cry on his shoulder.

"Today az not at all gone az you planned, 'as et Angleterre?" Soothed France

"No it hasn't. My wand has been broken, my staff is missing and America is- (Alice Hiccupped which France felt was adorable) Plus I was failing miserably at making you look like a fool." Sniffed England

"Oh? You failed?" France asked trying to keep out his smugness

"Yes. I was trying to prove that the country of love cannot make everyone fall in love with him. But I-I love you, you stupid frog!" England explained turning bright red

"I know you do Angelterre. 'Ow can you not? (England sent a soggy angry glare at him.) Non, non! Not like zat! I mean we 'ave always been togezzer. We were married for around two 'undred years, divorced, remarried then divorced again. We ave been lovers ever since, with our own flare on ze word lover.

'Owever if et makes you feel better, you 'ave always made me look like a fool. I 'ave only ever truly loved you, and you always reject my advances so loudly and publically." Explained France

England pulled out of France's embrace to stare into his blue eyes and examine his face to see if he was lying. After awhile England decided that the frog maybe telling the truth after all. He smiled as he allowed France to pull him back into his embrace once more.

"Maybe so, but in private we have quite clearly shown our love for each other." England continued

"Oui, we 'ave. Zat iz why I will not allow zis moment to pass." France said

With that comment France tilted up Alice's chin so he could look into the Emerald green eyes then leant in to passionately kiss her. He had expected England to pull away, announce that this wasn't the place or the time, but to his surprise England responded just as passionately. Their kiss was deepened and their tongues where entwined. When they both parted for breath, their faces inches away from each others, a thin ribbon of saliva connected them, England had one hand on the growing bulge in Frances pants and the other hand clasping his hair on the back top side of his head.

France was enjoying himself. He grasped England's breast and pressed against her. England let out a groan and lent against the mirror wrapping his legs around France. France pulled up England's dresses skirt.

"France, this feels really weird." England panted between kisses

"Ah I see, you 'aven't been very act-" France began

"No! I-I'm a girl right now! Th-that's why" England said stuttering

France smiled and kissed down his neck. Alice blushed but allowed him to pull down his underwear. France smirked as he pulled off the surprisingly lacy red women's underwear. England blushed a deeper shade of crimson.

"Hon hon hon now why would you be wearing these Angelterre? Unless you where planning an event such as this?" France teased

"Shut up and just kiss me already you twit!" England commanded lustfully

For once France didn't argue. Just as the two were about to progress to the next level there was knocking on the bathroom door. They both pulled apart and looked at each other. Deciding to ignore the knocking France positioned himself.

"Francis! Ah ken yer in there! Ye twa Arthur! Get yer arses out here and talk ta yer other bairns tha jus arrived!" Yelled an angry Scotland through the door

France gave England a pleading look, but just as he expected England sighed and shook her head. When it came to his past colonies everyone and everything was sacrificed. England was a good parent really, just a little too over bearing so he naturally had driven his children away. So in response to his brother's request Alice gave France a slight nudge with her foot which caused him to lose balance and topple off of her. She stood and readjusted her dress and put her underwear back on.

"Oh common Angelterre, just a little longer mon amour!" He tried to plead again

"No pervert, we have to talk to our other children, after all they must be worried. Plus maybe one of them has seen my staff." England told him

"Right. I'll be out later." Sighed France

Alice paused to look at him. He seemed very disappointed. Well, England reasoned, he wasn't a young women everyday so he was probably upset about missing out on this opportunity. She walked close to him and kissed him on the cheek. France looked at her hopefully.

"Nope, don't even think about it. I'll make it up to you later." England told him with a wink and opened the door.

It was with his head held high that England re entered the hospital room, Franc ewalking in after her due to the fact she had waited for him. Another set of male twins looked at Alice in surprise, a pretty long black haired girl in a blue dress stared at her, as well as another young woman with shorter black hair and amazing green eyes. Canada looked at Alice and France warily.

"Bonjour papa! It is good to see you, but did you have to bring a long your girlfriend?" Sighed the shorter haired girl to France

"Oui, poor dad, he is bound to get a little jealous, though he will deny it." Agreed the longer haired girl

" Blimey! She is pretty though!" Said one of the twins who had a band aid on his nose and short brown spikey hair.

"I guess." Said the other twin who had longer curlier brown hair than his brother softly

England felt his eye twitch as the spikey haired twin winked at him. France noticed this and turned his back on everyone so that they couldn't see him laughing.

" Australia (England turned to the spikey haired man) don't flirt with your own father, I do not condone incest. Thank you for worrying about me Seychelles and Dominica. It is good to see you again New Zealand (Alice said this to the quite brown curly haired twin), I hope Aussie hasn't caused you too much trouble on your trip." England addressed his former colonies

The expression on the young nations faces where priceless. It finally dawned on them all that the pretty young lady in the fashionable dress was actually England, their farther. England told them the whole story, with France help. When they had finished, with England giving France a couple of punches for being too graphic or saying inappropriate things, he admitted their problem to the whole gathered family.

"Why don't you just get another wand? Since this idiot (he gave America a not very gentle smack on the head) broke yours." Asked Australia

"Australia, please don't hit America when he is lying in a hospital bed unconscious. New wands take a long time to make, it could take me years to get a new one, the fae are working as hard as they can." Replied a hopeless England

"Why don't you just borrow one of our uncle's staffs or wand's to get back to normal?" Asked New Zealand who was sitting close to his favourite uncle Wales.

"No I can't. Staffs are very powerful and are made only for their user, if anyone else touched it, it would just be a boring walking stick. Wands slowly adapt to their owners, so it wouldn't work if I tried to use someone else's." England said miserably

"Can't you ask one of our uncles to turn you back? I know you have your pride, but I think that at this point in time you should put it aside just this once." Suggested Dominica

"Erm well... Usually I could. However this spell is well, kind of personal so they can't." England muttered

England's siblings shifted in their seats and grinned at each other. England blushed slightly. France was looking at him questioningly but England decided not to answer him. He didn't want to tell him that he had personalized the spell so that he could keep all the properties that France found attractive about him in his female form. Normally the spell was a silly generic spell and he would have looked completely different. A part him defiantly didn't want that.

"Well we will just have to find yours. Can you describe it for us?" Canada asked kindly

England sighed. He described the staff. Over the centuries that he had had it he had carved celtic designs in it, so had all his brothers, but also other things. His had a large rose carved at the top, a small fleur de lis to mark his relationship with the frog. It also had his pirate mark on it as well. It had a symbol of all his colonies on it as well. Now that he thought of it, it was a very decretive staff and easy to tell apart from all the others.

"Oh, I've seen that." Canada replied suddenly making England suddenly sit up and brighten.


	7. Chapter 7

Protective brothers

Scotland and Wales where left to make tea and for France coffee. Scotland placed some shortbread cookies on a plate while Wales swore at the cappuccino machine. Why England had a cappuccino machine was a mystery to Scotland, but he supposed it was either a gift or something he had bought for France when he came over. Right now the whole family, well apart from the Republic of Ireland and the North American twins, where in their house that the UK brothers all shared just to the north of London. Scotland loaded up a tea tray, he didn't usually make tea for his brothers, and defiantly not England, but England was locked up in the study contemplating his visit to the hospital.

After Canada had announced he knew where the staff was, a nurse had walked into the room and announced they all had to leave. Only one person could stay with America tonight. Everyone had turned to England, sure that he would. However instead he had told Canada to stay, after all the brothers were inseparable. Canada had hugged England, then as he said his goodbye he told him that Russia had the staff.

Scotland picked up the tea tray. The Spode cups rattled on their saucers; the matching teapot steamed gently and weighed down the tray. Scotland ignored all this and left his younger brother to continue his battle in making France his cappuccino, and walked across the tan carpet to the cream white double doors with the golden handles. He paused outside the doors as he could hear his most annoying sibling's and Frances voices.

" Not there France! " complained England in his form as Alice

" You are so picky Angleterre!" hissed France

"Am not! Now give it to me France!" commanded England

" Hon hon hon!"

Scotland grit his teeth and opened the door. There laying on the couch where England and France. France was laying on his back, he had craned his neck to see Scotland, one arm was stretched towards Scotland where he was clutching the T.V remote and trying to keep it from England. England was laying on top of France, he was stretching out to try and reach for the remote but had paused to look at his elder brother.

"Can ye twa noo just watch T.V like everyone else?" Asked Scotland placing the tea Tray infront of them

Both sat up. England gripped a teacup and sat straight and prim with his legs crossed as if he had not just been caught in a strange position. At least he had changed out of that dress, now he was wearing a knee high pencil skirt and a short sleeved white silk blouse, curtsy of his elder sister the Republic of Ireland. France blinked at the sudden change in attitude, as England had gone from childish to ladylike in mere nano seconds. Scotland however was completely use to how quickly his brother could slide from his real punk bratty personality to his pseudo personality. Scotland sat down with his own tea in an arm chair across from the other two. Wales walked in just as he did with the spoils of his battle with the cappuccino machine and gave it to France before taking his own tea and settling on another armchair.

"Where's North?" Wales asked

"On an errand for me." England replied placing his teacup back down

The three other nations looked at him questioningly, but he had no intention of answering their questions and tugged thoughtfully on a piece of Alice's long blonde hair that had fallen from its hair tie. Scotland placed his cup down on his saucer the clink brought England's attention to him.

"Sae what are ye planin? Ah ken ye got something on yer mind, sae spill." Scotland asked England

"How did Russia get my staff to begin with? Not that that is my main concern now. Why would he have it? I guess we will have to pay him a visit." England replied sipping his tea

"We?" Asked Scotland with a raised eyebrow

England paused in his tea drinking and placed the cup back down. The smile on his face was a heartbreaking thing that almost made France shed tears of pity. Wales looked between his two brothers and looked down at his feet. England and Scotland stared at each other without blinking.

"Very well, I will not force you. I'm use to working alone anyway." England said sadly

"Albion." Sighed Scotland

England's smile turned from sadness to pure joy as his brothers reluctantly agreed to go with him. France watched with interest. The three brothers infront of him had once been the scourge of the seas, each being deadly; and surprisingly enough it had been Wales and England that where the most deadly, Wales even more so than England. France had always wondered how it was that England had ended up the most powerful and dangerous of his brothers, and was quickly learning that England played the part of sweet little brother very convincingly, even if he was known internationally as a villain.

"Why do you need us?" Wales asked quietly

England jumped up quickly muttering something about the time. France hid a smirk. His brothers may know England well, but France knew a flustered England's emotions better than anyone. Everyone watched as England left the room. Scotland looked at France.

"Ee ez a little worried because ee said something about Russia not being affect by his magic." France said With a shrug getting up

France walked towards the door in an attempt to follow Alice. However Scotland managed to get between him and the door. The red haired man looked terrifying, his green eyes flashing with a threat. He was smoking a cigarette which France never saw him get out. He released the smoke his mouth and it swirled around them both in its freedom.

"Yer be leavin ma brother alone." Threatened Scotland

"Mon vieil ami, I will be touching no man tonight." France answered with a wink

Scotland snarled and almost hit France but with held his fist back at the last moment. Wales stood quickly beside Scotland. France took a step back.

"Ma wee brother... ma wee sister or whaur ever he is, ye noo be touchin England ye got it?" Snarled Scotland

France paused. The older U.K brothers glared at him as gulped, his mouth suddenly dry. Scotland and France where both around the same age, but Scotland had always stood alone and strong; always holding bravery and something that had even worried Rome. France knew not to take him on.

Wales was usually the most easy going of the U.K brothers, his attitude was inherited by his nephews, France's own sons, New Zealand and Canada. However just like their uncle they where undoubtly brave and fought well when needed to. France had no choice but to nod his agreement to the two brothers.

They looked at each other and stepped aside. France didn't waste any time in fleeing the scene. Scotland extinguished the cigarette while Wales looked at him expectantly. After Scotland was done the two left the room together.

France continued his hurried pace to where England's bedroom was. He knocked on the door and heard a muffled answer that allowed him to enter. France had been in the room before. It held a large king sized bed, had a small table with two comfy looking armchairs and lots of books lining the walls. In one of the armchairs sat Alice, with her long blonde hair cascading down her back. She was wearing boxers and a t-shirt that was obviously England's in his regular form. He looked up at France from the book he was reading and indicated the chair next to him. France took it.


	8. Chapter 8

The problem with girls

"Is the spare bedroom not good enough for you?" asked England with a glint in his eyes.

"Non et iz not. You're not in et!" France replied with a wink

England blushed slightly and rolled his eyes, but he didn't seem angered by the comment. In fact the nation put down the book and leant forward towards France with a sly smile on his or rather her face. Alice's eyes twinkled mischievously as her face came closer to France's. France was all for kissing, he and England had created the French/English kiss, that was why the name of such a kiss was always under question, but he pulled away hesitantly. Alice looked at him in confusion.

" Desole, but your feres-" France started

"Say no more." England replied placing a finger on Frances lips with a sigh

France looked at England like a child who had been denied a treat. England noticed this as she sat back and smiled. He understood. His brothers where quite frightening and really he was the only one brave enough or stupid enough to take them on. Well that was fine. He could talk over their plans for tomorrow.

"Well I ordered the tickets. I also talked to Russia, he said we could stay at his house." Explained England

" 'ow nice for you and your feres ." France sighed

"You're coming too though." England said though a little uncertainly

"Je suis?" France said in surprise

"Well of course! Don't you want to know how this ends? Besides... I-I l-love you, so I thought maybe you would want to come." Stammered an embarrassed England

A silence filled the room. It wasn't awkward, there were lots of unspoken emotions that the two where conveying to each other silently. That was the great thing about knowing each other for thousands of years, you didn't need words to communicate. England's face was bright red, and in an attempt to get his face back to its normal colour France decided to change the topic and looked at the book he had been reading.

Upon examination France noticed that it was a spell book called Iachaol swyn. He could tell it was a spell book due to the picture of a pentagram on the front and a rune for the element water. However he had no idea what the words actually meant. Alice noticed where he was looking and seemed to quickly go pale and looked a little guiltily at it.

"What does eet mean? Eet ez a magic book non?" Asked France kindly

" Yes, I borrowed it from Cymru. Well he doesn't know I have it, but that's a tiny insignificant detail. It means healing magic in Cymraeg, otherwise known as welsh gaelic. Wales is kind of like New Zealand and Canada, and is the most easy going of the U.K brothers. He knows the most about healing magic because he has had to use it on his younger brother." Alice explained

France felt the corners of his mouth twitch in a smile at the reference of the younger brother who could only be England himself. However his smile flickered from existence when he realized why England was reading it. He took hold of Alice's hands and gently squeezed it.

"Angleterre, ee will be alright. " reassured France

France leant towards England without thinking, and gently kissed his lips. England energetically responded. Both of their hands flew under each others shirts and groans filled the air. Unfortunately to them their timing was just awful. Scotland and Wales flew into the room and pulled the two apart. England hissed at his brothers and shouted insults and threats. France looked pale at the furious looking Wales and Scotland was still wrestling with an angry England until he managed to pull him out the room.

"Whit were ye thinkin? Yer a lass now, so yer got tae be more careful." Sighed Scotland

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Snapped England

"Do yer want tae end up with more wee bairns? Yer also always compainin that yer hate him." Scotland said in disbelief

England silenced and stood still for a second. He had always been taught to hate the French, but here he was in love with one. He had always been taught to hate homosexuals, well until recently and here he was in love with a man. Well bugger.

"No, not really. The whole child thing has ended pretty badly. Still you know what France and I are like. Our relationship is hard to understand, but I think it's good." England said

"Aye, whatever yer say. Cymru has probably got France out o yer room by now, sae get some sleep." Commanded a tired looking Scotland

The next day found the four brothers and France standing outside Russia's Moscow home. A confused Russia was staring at them. England could completely understood the tall pale blonde nations confusion. Russia had never even seen his brothers before, and he could hardly be expected to recognize England when he was Alice. Infact the only one he could be expected to recognize was France and that was not cheering the Russian up.

"Ahh welcome, you all decided to become one with Russia da?" He said smiling while looking at Alice the whole time

Before any of them could correct him a very angry and beautiful long whitish blonde haired woman walked up behind Russia from inside the house. Her purple eyes flashed dangerously as she stared into Alice's emerald ones. England found himself wishing that he hadn't allowed France to dress him up in the latest fashion of spring dresses and make up. He also wished that he hadn't let Eire curl his hair into an Irish dancer pony tail. England had had the strangest feeling that Republic of Ireland had actually always wanted a little sister, but for him to get along so well with his elder sister he had decided to let her baby him and pretend for a little while that Alice was England's real identity. The long haired blonde woman stared at him simply glaring.

"Erm hello?" England tried

Oh dear, he had never been very socially skilled. The way that she was glaring with murderous intent made him confused. Why was she angry at him? He looked at France who was trying very hard not to laugh but was failing miserably.

"Hello, and who are you and why are you here?" she snarled

"Belarus." Warned Russia

"Hmph you would protect a pretty lady-" Belarus started

"Belarus not this again." Russia said while looking apologetically at the others

England pouted at being called a pretty lady. France laughed and wrapped his arms around England's waist. The his brothers, Scotland and Wales, glared at the couple furiously. Russia shook his head at the insane scene.

"Do not worry mon cheri, this young lady is all mine." Laughed France

" Froggy git, I am not!" Hissed England blushing

Russia smiled but was beginning to wonder why they were here and who the strange people where. He was sure that if he waited they would tell him, so he courteously allowed them all inside and pulled Belarus out of the young woman's way. Despite France's claim she was obviously still jealous, and for good reason she was pretty and had caught Russia's eye.

"Is England coming? He said he had something important to discuss." Russia asked

"Non, not in an form you would know." France said beaming as he pulled the young lady on his lap and winked at Belarus.

"It is surprising that he sent you France." Russia said still smiling

"Oui, but I am not alone am I? These are iz brozzers, Scotland and Northern Ireland. Ee should be 'ere soon." France said smiling

England grit his teeth. He had been right to give France this role, he was a natural liar. The doorbell rang, and someone answered it. In walked Wales wearing England's usual clothing. He looked uncomfortable, but he kept playing his part.

"Ah there you are England. What is with the appearance of all your companions?" Asked Russia

"Yes and who is this woman?" Snarled Belarus very close to the real England making him jump

"I do not trust her. For one thing you have not even said her name." Belarus hissed

"Ach, thas the trouble with bonny lasses like yerself, yer always suspicious of any woman who might threaten yer confidence. But yer got nothin tae worry yerself aboot. She's got nothin on ye." Scotland told her flirtingly

The real England rolled his eyes, something that Belarus saw and which served to only make her angrier. Still England sat upon France's lap contently and leant back against his chest. He watched the proceedings with a small smile on his features. He was like a spider pulling all the threads around everyone. France wrapped his arms around England, and felt a chill go down his spine. England was always amazing at trickery and spying. He couldn't help but feel slightly awed.


	9. Chapter 9

The perks with being a woman

England watched his brothers with interest. Cymru was getting flustered at being surrounded by the other nations and Alba was flirting with Belarus. He had wanted them to cause a distraction but they were going overboard . Belarus was cornered, not that she had noticed, and was blushing furiously. If Alba continued this England may just have to get use to Belarus's presence at their house.

France must have noticed where he was looking because he pulled him into a hug. England felt Frances beard against his neck and then his lips replaced his beard.

"Now, now France, we don't have time for this. I have to now use the cards I've been dealt with. I must admit, being the recipient of all your flirtations may now actually come in use." Smirked Alice/England as she stood and adjusted her dress

"Angleterre? What do you mean by zat?" France asked in a panicked voice

Alice pushed up her cleavage and winked at France. Then she walked up to Russia while Belarus was still doing her best to reject and survive Scotland's advances. England felt his confidence rise as he felt Frances eyes upon him, he turned his head so that he could just see him in the corner of his eye. France was practically drooling. England's lips twitched into a smile that vanished quickly and he continued his walk up to Russia.

Russia turned his attention on Alice as she approached him. She did a copy of the confident strut that England had seen France use many times upon what he liked to call France's prey. Alice then flicked her hair softly with her hand as if it was bothering her but getting it to catch the light in a way that made it shine like the sun. Yet another trick picked up from France. Still England didn't want to come on to strong, and pretended to be a little flustered at approaching the tall blonde. Russia turned and smiled at Alice in a radiant way. Alice smiled back with a slight flush upon her face.

"And what can I do for you?" Russia asked sweetly

"I was just wondering if you could tell me where your toilet was. I hope that I wasn't disturbing your conversation with my brother England." Alice said shyly hoping that her voice was sounding natural

"Da of course Моя дорогая. I will show you the way. This is a large mansion and it is easy to get lost in here. Many have." Russia said in an eerie way

"Erm Thank you?" replied England momentarily unarmed

"Нет проблем (no problem)." Russia responded

Russia led Alice out of the room and thanks to his brothers Belarus hadn't realised that Russia was leaving. The hallways where indeed long and winding and England felt that he probably would have got lost.

"You said that England is your brother. I am afraid that he never mentioned you before. " Russia started

"No my brother makes it a rule never to speak about family. The red head is my brother as well, his name is Scotland. I'm Ireland. I think our names are somewhat familiar to you. At least a little maybe?" Alice said turning doe like eyes upon Russia

"Da, I have heard that you like to cause him problems. I find him troublesome also." Russia replied smiling at Alice

England let out a tinkling laugh which sounded real even though he was not amused. Inside he was angry at the comment. It was him who found Russia troublesome. It was Russia who interrupted his spells and made him look foolish. Still he smiled and batted his eyelashes.

"Yes he is, and to add injury he took something that belonged to me. It was very precious to me. It was a very old staff with all kinds of carvings on. " England said looking distressed

England had to admit that he was an amazing damsel in distress if he didn't say so himself. Russia defiantly thought so as he looked at Alice pityingly. Still at the mention of the staff a strange flicker of emotion crossed Russia's face. England ignored it and went back to charming Russia. He only stopped when Russia stopped outside the bathroom door. England entered closed the door and examined himself in the mirror.

He adjusted his hair and replaced his makeup. Really he had to thank Ireland for teaching him how to put make up on. She, with their brothers help, had held him down and put make up on him. They had then thrown him out of the house into Frances path. He shuddered at the memory and placed the lid back on the lipstick.

England then flushed the toilet so that his excuse for going to the bathroom seemed to be real. He let the taps run for awhile to make it seem that he was then washing his hands. After a brief pause he opened the door and stepped out.

Russia was waiting for him and was leaning against the wall holding England's missing staff. England tried hard to with hold his excitement and walked towards the Russian. Russia looked up at Alice when he heard her heeled shoes upon the floor. He gripped the staff harder and closer to him, something that England noticed.

"That's my staff! Thank you for looking after it so well for all this time." England gushed

"Da, but it is important to me as well. I was given it by someone very important to me." Russia told him

England's heart hammered in his chest. What was all this? Could Russia be thinking about keeping the staff for himself? It suddenly dawned on England who must have given it to him, and who never took magic seriously or considered himself entitled to England's belongings enough to give it away to the Russian.

"America gave it to you didn't he?" England said softly

Russia didn't answer but held the staff even more firmly. England grit his teeth, he had been so close to getting the staff back! He still wasn't going to give up though, he had come this far, embarrassed himself countless times, he was going to be damned if he wasn't going to push just a little bit further. He could hear distant footsteps approaching them and he knew that his time was running out.

"Why did he give it to you?" England pressed in a gentle voice trying very hard to keep the desperation out of his voice

"... it was an exchange. I gave him something that had been in my family for many years. He told me that this staff had been in his. Being a second generation country he must have tried to take something from his elder relatives feeling that nothing of his could match the generations of my own gift to him. It makes sense that it would be you, he always speaks about his Auntie Ireland. " Russia confessed shifting awkwardly

England stood there in silence. He was aware that the footsteps where getting closer as time ticked on, but he was momentarily silenced by the conflicting emotions in him. America felt that strongly towards his sister? It kind of hurt that he loved his sister so openly, but not England who was his father. He mentally shook himself. What was wrong with him? The staff was his not Irelands, so that had to mean something.

"It wasn't his to give. However our family does have many other ancient possessions that he can give to you. Perhaps something smaller so that you can carry it around with you? I will talk to America and together we will find something far more suitable that matches you perfectly. Please may I have my staff back?" England asked

Russia paused but gripped the staff so hard that England could hear the wood creak in protest. England winced at the woods groan and realized that Russia was not going to give it up that easily. The footsteps that where coming up the long hallway where getting much louder now ,and the person or persons making them would be upon them at any second.

He was getting really tense now. All his careful planning and all the help he had managed to persuade his siblings to give him was going to be wasted. He knew that there was no way that he could get any of them to help him again, and had been surprised that he had gotten this level of assistance out of them all. So he did something he viewed as shameful. He begun to use a trick that France constantly used on him and soon large crocodile tears where rolling down his cheeks as he sniffled loudly. It had to be one of the perks to being a woman, but if a man made a woman cry he would usually try to comfort her. If a man made another man cry, well the other man would be called a wimp and laughed at. Inside England was dying a little of humiliation as he would never allow such displays of emotion in public.

"Ah don't cry!" Russia said his expression softened and then turned to panic

Great, England thought, I have his pity and concern. Time to really disarm him and use his emotions against him. Huh, that sounds like a terrible weapon I'll have to watch my step around women when I turn back to myself, England noted as he allowed a few more tears to escape and a sniffle.

"That staff is magical and I need it back to help America. America got himself injured and is in hospital and this would be the best way of healing him. I'm just so worried about him, and this is all I can do. But without my staff I am helpless, and have to watch him suffer. As his aunt I really can't stand it! My siblings and I can do nothing without that staff." sobbed Alice positively shaking in grief and covering her face with her hands

England sneaked a quick look through his fingers to see the effect his words and actions where having on Russia. He would have felt bad about taking advantage of Russia's feelings for America. However he was telling the truth, once he had turned himself back to normal with the staff then he was going to heal America so he could be at full health when he gave him a bollocking.

Russia looked pale and like he might faint at his words. England half hoped he would as the footsteps where so loud he expected someone to turn the corner any moment. It would be so easy to snatch the staff from his unconscious fingers. Finally, as if in slow motion Russia took one last glance at the staff and gave it to England.

England had to bite the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from grinning like a moron at his success. Instead he stood on tip toe and kissed Russia on the cheek.

"Thank you." He said meaning it with all his heart

There were a couple of gasps as the people approaching must have just seen him kiss Russia. England winced as he realized he must have been too caught up in the moment. However his embarrassment turned to horror when he saw a murderous Belarus, a horrified France and a smirking Scotland where the witnesses.


	10. Chapter 10

Love is a many side thing

That quick peck on the cheek was like an announcement of war against the rest of the world. The tension was high and very negative. Belarus made a move towards Alice with a knife in her hand with the intention of running it through Alice's heart. But England was not looking at her, or the fact that Scotland was holding her back and disarming her. His eyes where only upon France.

France looked heartbroken at what he had just seen. His eyes were filled with hurt as he stared straight into England's emerald ones. England took a few steps forward towards him, the annoying high heeled shoes clicking on the floor, his heart heavy. France took a step back, and it was that what felt worse than any blow that Belarus could deliver with her knife.

"France, please. I didn't... it's not what you think."England stuttered

"I zink that eet iz time for me to leave. I shall be at ze meeting. Adieu." France said turning back and walking the way he came

England opened his mouth in the hopes a response would come, but she just stood there gaping at the place where France had been. Several things happened in that moment. England suddenly came round and went to run after France. Unfortunately he had only just learnt how to walk in high heels not run, so he twisted his ankle and fell to the ground on her knees. Everyone remaining remained silent watching as Alice stared at the ground so that nobody could see her face. As she had fell, she didn't feel sorry for herself, only anger. It was a fierce anger that cancelled out the pain of her twisted ankle and sadness.

How could France be like this? He flirted to everyone and everybody and made England watch from the side lines. Now that the situation had flipped France was acting like this. Well he could go and hang himself that arrogant narcissistic bastard. Still he was his arrogant narcissistic and apparently jealous bastard.

England felt a hand gently squeeze his shoulder and looked into a pair of emerald eyes. He looked up into Cymrus face. When did his twin get here? He didn't know or care. He grasped his staff tightly in his hand as if to try and gain strength from it.

"Should we go Albion? Russia and Belarus want to see America in the hospital." Cymru informed him helping him to his feet

"My god, how long was I on the floor for Belarus to forgive me?" Chuckled Alice weakly

"For a good amount of time actually, even Alba was starting to get worried. I guess you must have spaced out or something. We didn't want to move you in case you where casting a spell or curse." Cymru admitted looking at the staff

England gazed at the staff in his right hand. He examined it and traced with his finger the lily and rose who's stems where twisted together as a carving on the staff. France must be at the airport by now. England hummed and tapped his fingers against the carving. He had to do something elaborate if he wanted this date to end in his favour. An idea hit him.

"Cymru we are going to visit America as well. I need you to come with me to lead the healing spell we are going to use on him. I'm going to use magic to transport us there so we get there before everyone else." England told him

...

England threw the door open with a force that caused it to slam against the wall, making Canada jump. England walked in, still as Alice, his hair was windswept and he strode in with confidence and gripping his staff in his hand. Cymru walked just behind him, grasping his own staff. It was an odd sight to see the very fashionably dressed Alice and normal looking young man, Cymru, carrying what looked like hiking sticks. If the security of the hospital, and because this was an English hospital, the police, had seen the staffs they would have confiscated them. But England was in his home turf, and with power and influence known only to him he had managed to get in without the staffs being taken.

The hospital room was just as he had left it; plain, white and with that terrible hospital smell. The small chairs as well as the matching small table where groaning under the get better gifts and cards. Canada was looking tired but still smiled a greeting at them as they entered from his small chair where he was keeping vigil beside Americas bed. America looked like had a bit more colour and in slightly better condition, but he was still quite injured.

England stepped up to America's bedside. She gently stroked his hair and his fringe to the side. Both of the other nations watched for awhile and then Cymru shut the door and locked it. Canada stared at his uncle and father with wide eyes. His eyes widened as Cymru started drawing a chalk circle around Alice and America.

"What are you doing?" Canada finally got the courage to ask

Both of his family members jumped. Even the white polar bear beside Canada looked startled and turned its head to look at him curiously. Clearly he had been forgotten again. For a brief moment Canada wondered if his family would go to all the trouble they where, by the looks of things anyway, going through for America for him if he was in America's position.

"It's me, Canada." Canada answered their unspoken question

"Of course I know who you are! Did you think I would forget my own son? No, really (Canada smiled a little wider) I didn't! I just thought you had gone to a hotel or something by now. Must be a motherly instinct thing. Huh." England told him

Both Cymru and Canada looked a little uncomfortable at his statement but chose not to comment. Cymru went back to drawing the circle around America and Alice, which was getting more complex looking as the time wore on.

England finished fussing over America and took hold of his staff. He loomed over the foot of America's hospital bed and turned to look at his brother, Cymru. Cymru stood up and nodded at Alice. They both lifted their staffs up and began chanting in Gaelic. England wasn't as good at gaelic as his brothers, and his tongue became tied at some words. However the magic soon took its affect as wind whorled around them .

Canada had jumped to his feet and backed away slowly. He could no longer see his family through the racing wind but that was not the only part of what was freaking him out. Like most other nations Canada didn't believe in ghosts and magic like his father and uncles did. So now that he was witnessing it he felt a little frighten. Canada was brave country when he needed to be, so stood his ground in order to try and find a way to get to his brother.

England and Cymru lifted up their staffs as their voices reached a crescendo, and the wind turned in droplets of water. The droplets of water hung in the air as glittering orbs, then fell upon America. Alice and Cymru continued their chanting, as they watched America.

Canada gasped as where ever the droplets touched healed. Instead of getting wet the droplets would glow and the wound would disappear. Suddenly both of the British brothers stopped their chanting. Everything in the room went quite and all eyes where upon America. The eldest North American brother's eye lids fluttered then he opened his eyes and looked around him.

America's gaze soon fell upon Alice. He looked slightly confused, as was to be expected as he had no idea who Alice was, but smiled in a sweet charming way. Canada turned his back on the scene to hide his silent laughter. Cymru grinned at America's response. England had completely missed the charm that America was turning on him as he was frantically pulling him into a hug.

"Whatever hospital I am in, I will defiantly recommend it. Nurses here are friendly and pretty as well." America said smiling at England

England sighed and smacked America in the head softly. Was there something wrong with his colonies, or rather ex-colonies, that made them fall for one of their parent nations when in female form? America was looking even more confused and Cymru and Canada had to leave the room because their laughter was too loud for England to be heard over it.

"America, it's me England. We have a lot to discuss but now is not the time. So get dressed and get out before Russia and his siblings arrive. Good chap." England commanded pulling back the bed clothes exposing America in his hospital gown.

"Yeah we got a lot to discuss. Like how disturbing it is to find out your dad likes to cross dress and is frighteningly good at it. Wait did you say Russia and all his siblings are coming together to visit me? " America asked going pale

"Yes I did, now, for god's sake, get changed!" Snapped England impatiently

To his surprise America practically leapt out of bed and snatched the clothes off of the wardrobe that Canada must have brought him. They were probably Canada's own clothing as the red hoodie had a red maple leaf on it. America in his desperation to suddenly leave didn't even complain about his wardrobe.

Even though England was glad that America was leaving his hospital room, he was a little perplexed at his behaviour. From what England had seen at Russia's house, Russia cared about America a lot.

"America why are you so worried?" asked England despite his inner voice telling him to shut up

"Because all three of them are coming at once! (England raised an eyebrow and America sighed) Look I like all of the siblings ok." America said before rummaging around for his glasses

"What he means by "like" is that he's been sleeping with all of them. " Canada said leaning on the door

"Shut up! No one asked for your opinion. Besides your just jealous cause you can't score with anyone." Hissed America

"At least I'm not going to be found out by three dangerous nations that I have been cheating on all of them with their siblings." Canada shrugged holding out America's glasses

America snatched his glasses and put them on. Just in time to see England give him a dark look. America shrank back a little. Obviously this type of cheating hit a nerve with England.

"You are too much like France sometimes. Why you inherited his libido is beyond me, but you better choose a sibling otherwise I will tell them myself understand? Now get out of here all of you!" snarled England

They all left in a hurry and could hear Alice muttering "over sexed little bastard" as they did. None of them had to ask why England was so upset. France had cheated on England with his own brothers, Scotland mostly, and the wounds where obviously still there.

"What does he expect? Love is a many sided thing!" announced America to the others as a kind of defence

"Yeah, for you a love square and for papa a love pentagon." Joked Canada who got a swift kick from the annoyed America

"OUCH! Ugh good to have you back America." Grumbled Canada

Arthurs notes:

Due to laziness I have just referred to England's brothers by their "nicknames" throughout the whole story. Except for Scotland and Northern Ireland. North because I wanted to separate him from his older sibling the true Eire. Scotland because he played a larger part in the story than the others.

Alba= Scotland

Cymru= Wales

Eire= Republic of Ireland

North= Northern Ireland

Albion/ Angleterre =England

America being "over sexed" = During WWII there was a stereotype of America GI's being oversexed in Britain. A quote from Juliet Gardner: "The yanks were overpaid, oversexed and over here." It's not a widely used stereotype but I still sometimes hear it from time to time.


	11. Chapter 11

Nurse

A jetlagged France arrived at the hospital. He was still too wrapped up in self pity to notice the nurses who were trying to gain his attention, and where flirting with him. All he cared about was checking on America and then going home. He didn't care that he would miss the world meeting. It looked like England had got what he had wanted, proof to the rest of the world that the country of love couldn't get the one he truly loved. That was just like England, always doing just what he set out to do no matter who it hurt. How foolish he had been to think England actually cared about him. Especially as he had known about England's plan to embarrass him before England had put it into motion.

He opened America's hospital room door and entered it without looking at his son's bed. He placed a small vase of flowers upon the window sill, a mixture of red roses and white lilies. He still didn't look in what he assumed was America's direction when he spoke, just at the flowers.

"I suppose that zis will make two of uz who will miss ze meeting. Et will be a quiet meeting without uz non? We are ze life of ze party as you like to say mon cher." France said smiling at the thought of a quiet world meeting and the other nations confusion

"Oh I don't know. I think it's impossible for a world meeting to be quiet. Plus I will still be there and that's reason enough for it to get, well, rather rowdy." A female voice answered

France turned to glare at the speaker and felt his jaw drop. There sat the Alice England on the freshly made hospital bed reading a medical chart. She was dressed in the navy blue English nurse uniform, but the uniform was too small. The end result was a short mid thigh length dress, and the top buttons left undone to expose a large portion of Alice's breasts which looked liked they might just escape.

It took all of France's self control to not push Alice on to the bed and finally take her as he had attempted to many times over the past few days. The effort was making him tremble slightly. If England had noticed his trembling she didn't say anything about it.

"What are you doing ere? Ow did you get ere before moi? Where iz America? " Questioned France suspiciously

England sighed and took out a pen and scribbled something quickly on the medical chart. She then placed it upon her lap and gave France her undivided attention. For some reason England looked slightly annoyed at his questions as if he was expecting something else. Well France knew what he was expecting, but was battling against that situation with every ounce of mental strength he had.

"Obviously I am playing nurse tonight. I have a rather difficult patient right now who the other nurses are just not experienced enough to deal with his little mannerisms. I got here before you by using magic; by now you have to admit that it exists, though if truth be told you won't admit it after tonight. As for America, did you really think that I would harm my favourite child? I proved over a hundred years ago that I couldn't, nothing's changed there. Wales and I healed him and he ran off as quick as possible when I told him that he was expecting visitors (France looked surprised by this). Yes I was surprised but it turns out he has inherited some unfortunate faults. Now I really must check on my patient."

England rummaged around for a stethoscope. Frances suspicion disappeared to be replaced by jealousy. Who was this patient to have his England dressed like this giving them all his/her attention? France tried to peer at the name on the medical chart, but England had put it face down on the dresser beside the bed. Giving up to the temptations and jealousy he put his arms around England's waist and hugged her close, nuzzling her neck.

"Non, tu es meinne. Ils ne peuvent pas vous avoir. (No, you are mine. They cannot have you.) Whispered France savagely more to himself than England

However England stiffened under his hug, either because of the touch or the words. France quickly let go, feeling hurt at the rejection he was sure he was going to receive. England quickly picked up the chart and scribbled a few more things down. She then placed it hurriedly back down on the dresser and approached France flipping back her long blonde tresses. France stepped back and stumbled slightly as the back of his leg gently collided with the bed. England was still advancing on him, and before he could run he found himself being pushed on to the bed and to his surprise England was on top of him straddling him.

From where he was sitting, Frances eyes where almost level with Alice's breasts. He felt his heart race and slid his hands up the outside of her thighs. He was rewarded when England ripped off his shirt and threw it to the side. He looked in surprise when England placed the stethoscope on his bare chest and listened to his heart.

" Oh my, your heart is beating a little hard (England wrote something on the medical board again). Perhaps I should take you blood pressure?" England announced

"Then again perhaps a more physical test." England suggested

England wound his hands in France's hair and pulled his face closer to his. He pressed his lips to Frances and slipped his tongue into his mouth. The two of them swirled their tongues hungrily around the others. Frances hands made their way up Alice's sides and to her breasts. He squeezed her breast and for a moment England pulled away from France. He groaned but looked slightly awkward.

"Angleterre? What is it?" France asked huskily

"It feels rather strange that's all. I'm not use to having them." England gasped as France squeezed them again

France laughed and undid Alice's dress and sucked upon one of Alice's nipples. England felt France's erection on the inside of his thigh and reached down to stroke the bulge in the French mans trousers. He was rewarded by a guttural sound coming from France and suddenly his world swirled as he found himself laying back on the bed his legs wrapped around Frances waist.

France pulled off Alice's dress, while Alice detangled herself and helped him out of his trousers. France kissed Alice passionately and his lips trailed down England's neck. England whimpered and was horrified at the sounds coming from his own lips. They sounded so feminine and high just smiled and continued to kiss down her collar bone, his hands stroking Alice between her legs. He paused.

"Angleterre, are these...?" Began France

England blushed harder and nodded. France had to sit back and admire the almost naked female form of Alice in navy blue lacy panties. Blue ribbon bows where stitched on either side on her hips. She flushed at his gaze but then grew impatient and pulled him back down on top of her. France smiled into the kiss that England forced them both into.

France decided to test her a bit more and teased her by rubbing his erection against the wetness seeping slightly through her underwear. England moaned and France explored her mouth once more with his tongue.

"France... Please." England pleaded becoming uncomfortably aware of a warm feeling spreading in his stomach

"Oui mon amour. Anyzing for you." France replied pulling off her underwear

He pushed a couple of fingers into her and was quite surprised at how wet she was, then pulled out his fingers and positioned himself. England watched him warily, something that France noticed and paused to give her a questioning look.

"Just be gentle ok? I've not done this as a woman before." England said embarrassment creeping into his voice

It suddenly hit them both at the same time that England was giving up his virginity twice to France. France felt tears well up in his eyes at the sentiment. He quickly blinked them away as England reached a trembling hand to his head and pulled his hair through her fingers.

"I love you, even if you are a stupid frog."England confessed

"I know mon cher. Je t'aime." France admitted

For awhile they both gazed at each other, happy that the words they had both been waiting to hear where spoken. Then France thrusted into Alice making her gasp. He moved slowly so that she could grow accustom to him.

"France..."

"Oui I know" France finished for her and began to move more quickly

England detangled himself from the sleeping Frances arms and crossed the room, stepping over his nurses uniform, panties, and Frances clothes to get to his staff. He muttered some words to himself and soon Alice was no more, it was the male version of England standing in the hospital room. He smiled, glad to be back in his normal form.

England turned his head at the sound of the bed clothes rustling on the hospital bed. He saw France looking at him with a hungry expression, and he realized he was standing in the room completely naked. Blushing he made his way to France.

"Don't tell me you want another round?" sighed England

"Oui, Zat would be nice non?" Smiled France

"Oh Aye I'm sure it would (sarcasm), but you two have to get ready for the meeting." A voice said coming from near the door.

The lights flicked on and Connor sat at the small table. He saw England glaring at him and outstretched his hand to show a carrier bag of England's regular clothing. England snatched it from his elder brothers hand.

"Damn it, how long have you been here?" Snapped England

"Not long, I was just about to wake you when you woke up by yourself. But you know I'm surprised you wanted to stay as Alice for this long. Perhaps you enjoy being France's little bit-" started Northern Ireland

England let out a snarl that cut his brother off as he pulled on his union jack boxers and some trousers. Connor sneered and France got out of bed and stretched, not at all shy about showing his nakedness to Northern Ireland. England rolled his eyes and threw Frances trousers at him. This made North smirk and utter something about England being the jealous type.

"Right I'm the jealous one." England replied sarcastically

North didn't realize it, he must have done it more unconsciously than anything, but he was standing between France and England. Not just standing, but actually blocking France from getting anywhere near England. France was looking a little distressed that he couldn't hinder England's clothes changing process.

"Oh. Sorry?" North said in slight confusion

England smiled warmly at his brother Northern Ireland. Out of all his brothers North was the only one who actually wanted to be a part of the same household as him. England loved him for it, but at the same time found him tiring. North took England's smile to mean that he was forgiven and announced that he was driving them both to the meeting. England looked horrified but before he could do anything he found himself being pulled a long by an eager Northern Ireland and a slightly worried France.


	12. Chapter 12

Embarrassing him

France had tears in his eyes and looked like he may just faint. England was trying to comfort him the best he could, but really he could do nothing about his brothers driving except give his brother an occasional smack on the head, and constantly remind him to actually look at traffic lights and signs. Still North paid no attention to his younger brother, as he drifted around a tight corner.

Through his tears France would glance every now and then at North. He remembered that England had sent him on a special job and wondered about it. England noticed Frances glance towards his brother and misinterpreted them. Still he didn't utter a word and just grit his teeth in response.

Finally they screeched outside the building and France fell out of the car in his rush to get out. England stood over him, and with a sigh, helped him to his feet. North smiled at his brother devilishly. It was obvious that North was trying to frighten France. Probably to let out his frustration and jealousy by doing so, because to him England was his little brother and France was trying to take him away. England would have to deal with his brother's behaviour later, as he was now rushing up to the large important looking building that was the meeting place.

England ran through the hallways with France jogging behind him. He hated being late, France on the other hand was perfectly fine with it, but was still a little bemused over the past few day's events. It had become a habit lately to follow England around so he was now doing it without thinking. But even if he did stop to think about it, he still would have had to go to the meeting anyway so it really didn't matter.

They both finally reached the room and hurried in. As France had expected, the meeting hadn't really started. Ok, they where late and Germany was glaring at them, but as everyone was caught up in their own discussions or arguments nothing important had been discussed. However as the doors had opened and the two nations entered the others looked up at them in question and an almost silence filled the room. An almost silence, because meetings where never silent. England and France couldn't blame them for staring, the two rarely arrived together.

"You're late! England, you are the host for this meeting, this is extremely irresponsible behaviour that I wouldn't usually expect from you." Germany scolded England who took his place at the front of the room.

"Of course. My apologies. I had... a family emergency to deal with." England said feeling that the excuse didn't even come to close to covering the past events.

"Very well. Lets get this meeting started with ja?" Sighed Germany

Germany shook his head in disappointment as England pulled out a brief case that France had seen North throw at him before he had driven away. England took some papers out of it, and without looking at them he passed them around the group. He knew a lot of the countries never took notes, so had just decided to give them handouts. He set up his presentation and began on the latest issues facing the world.

Nobody was paying attention to him though. There were a few giggles, gasps and an odd quiet. England noticed the odd behaviour in his audience and looked at France. France was staring at the hand out with an expression he couldn't place. America, who was sitting as far away from Russia and his siblings as possible, cleared his throat.

"Hey Iggy? You gave us the wrong handouts! This is... well not as disturbing as yesterday but it's defiantly messed up! Dude, why would you give us this stuff? You're a total pervert aren't you?" America asked as Canada, who sat next to him, blushed

England strode across the room and snatched a copy of the handout from Northern Italy who gave out a yelp and fell backwards off of his chair. He stared at it and let his jaw drop.

"I'm going to kill him. I'M GOING TO BLOODY KILL HIM!" Roared England

The Handout was a hospital record sheet. On that sheet was France's human name and England's last name in the nurses name section. England had thought it funny at the time to add every little detail about their sexual encounter in the notes section, then to give it to France as a teasing sentiment, but now the whole thing was a terrible idea. To make matters worse, a picture had been attached in the notes section of him kissing France passionately, at the Eiffel tower by the looks of the back ground, as Alice. In loopy handwriting someone had written "England cross dressing".

England felt something in him snap. He could hear his sisters laughter echoing around the stunned room. But the room was beginning to feel very far away, and a red haze seemed to be drifting over him. At the same time the room was filled with a dark aura that even unsettled Russia. It was filling the room like a cold fog filling an eerie heath or moor.

Everyone was silent now. It would have freaked England out, but he wasn't paying attention to them right now. Calmly, he pulled his mobile phone from his pocket, pressed a button and began to leave the room as he waited for the person to pick up.

"Oh I just wanted to invite you for some tea and biscuits, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK I WANTED?!" England snapped into the phone continuing his walk to the door

" Get your arse here at three to pick me up. Why? Well you didn't think I'd let you get away with this did you? You're going to be staying at the main house with me for the next little while, so I can keep an eye on you. That means everyday for every meal you'll get to eat my home cooking." England said

As he walked out of the door the room could hear who ever was on the other end of the phone practically wailing their protests. A lot of nations shuddered at the thought of what England's poor victim might go through.

England reappeared at the doorway briefly and clicked his fingers. All the handouts burst into flames. Soon the room was filled with panicking nations try to put out the fires. In all the confusion France took the opportunity to look for England. It turned out that he wasn't hard to find, as he was standing outside a room two doors down from where the meeting was being held.

"What do you mean you have no idea what I am on about? North, you where the one I entrusted to get everything ready for the meeting while I tried to turn back!" hissed England

"Angleterre, ee really iz innocent. I did eet." France admitted.

"Right, right France, not now I'm giving North a- wait what?" England replied turning round to face France and ending the call abruptly on his mobile

"I did eet. You where trying to embarrass me by making me look foolish non? I decided to beat you to eet. As revenge. I saw ze hospital sheet and took eet. I also photo copied eet, and slipped them into ze briefcase while we were in ze car." France admitted taking a step back from the glowering England

"How did you photocopy it? You where with me the whole time!" asked England

"I took a picture of eet and sent eet to Prussia and Spain, who were eagerly awaiting detail of our rendezvous." Explained France

"Oh okay then." England said calmly then out of seemingly no were punched France as hard as he could in the face.

France crumpled to the floor clutching his face. He looked up at England tearfully and fearfully. He sniffled a little. Then carried on about his beautiful face being damaged. England rolled his eyes as he waited for the theatrics to subside.

"Done?" He finally asked

"Oui. I thought that you loved moi?" France asked looking worried and scrambling to his feet

England turned his full attention on to him and smiled. He pushed France back up against the wall and pinned him there. France looked at England in surprise but didn't have any time to utter a word as England kissed him. For a few minutes they kissed, deepening there kisses each time, until England pulled away.

"I do. But you know how our relationship is. " England purred

"I am forgiven then?" France asked

"Oh defiantly not. But I'll figure a suitable punishment for you when we get home." England responded

France began to get starry eyed and day dream about said punishment. England pretended that he didn't notice as he opened the door of the meeting room. The fires had mostly been put out, and England took his place yet again at the front of the room. He carried on as he usually did, though America soon took great delight at the fact that any mention of nurses, or medical clinics and hospitals for the next year made England's eye twitch.


	13. Chapter 13

The meeting came to an end, and everyone had had to make their own notes. For someone who had just had his pride dragged through the mud, England had done surprisingly well. There had been a tricky moment when the meeting had turned to the topic of needing more doctors, other medical staff and facilities. England twitched, much to America's amusement, and as it was the last topic America decided to tease England after the meeting as well. After all, if the positions were reversed England would do the same.

"Hey Iggy, nice little presentation about the issues of medical care. (Englands eye twitched)" America said grinning

"Thank you America. I was hoping that you would take notes on it, since your own medical system is hardly affordable for the people in your house." Hissed England

"Touche. At least my hospitals don't let just anyone play at being nurse!" Laughed America

"I thought you found the nurses at the hospital pretty and friendly? So much that you were going to recommend it. Mind, I am glad you felt that way because it looks like you might be staying there again." England sneered as he pointed to Russia and his siblings approaching them.

America's jaw dropped in horror. He recovered enough to mutter a curse word, while England watched smugly. America turned to England with big puppy dog eyes and a trembling bottom lip. As he always had England wrapped around his little finger when he did that, England knew it was pointless to resist. Still he tried his best, and was doing fairly well until...

"Daddy! Come on, you're not going to let them hurt me are you? Dad could you help me out just this once?" America asked as theatrical as France

"Fine. And we both know it won't be this once." England grumbled as America's woe begone face brightened

America's heart froze as he saw the cold sly smile on England's lips. He walked up to the Russian siblings as if he was about to talk to them about the weather.

"So you where Alice da?" Asked Russia with Belarus glowering at England

"Yes, sorry about all that old chap. But it was for your own good as well as my sons. Now I think you two have something to discuss. Ladies, may I escort you to your hotel? I'm afraid that's all the hospitality I can give you as I have a pressing appointment." England offered in his best impression of a gentleman

At first both sisters refused. It took England's best gentlemanly persuasion and a nod from Russia for them to leave with England. America fidgeted and looked at England as if to say " take him too!", but England just shook his head and smirked. As they left, England noticed Belarus looking over her shoulder suspiciously.

"What are they talking about that is so important that we cannot be there?" Belarus complained

"I'm sure it is nothing like that, probably some boring discussion about a new space program." England lied

Both sisters accepted it with only a little complaint. England took them to their hotel, with a feeling that he was being followed. He ignored the shadow following him until he said his pleasant farewells to Russia's sisters. He then turned to see a shadow dart behind a hedge. He smiled to himself.

...

France had watched England escort Belarus and Ukraine back to their hotel. At first he had assumed the worse. Was England actually innocently escorting the female nations back to their room or was there an alternative motive? If it was him it would be the later. The same if it was pirate England. That thought did little to cheer France up.

It seemed that France had nothing to worry about. England said his goodbyes, and just before he turned to leave, France darted behind a hedge. It had been close, but France was sure that he had not seen him. Of course that thought was wrong, as a hand grabbed his shoulder and he faced England who seemed a little put out by his presence.

"Jealous again frog? I don't want you acting like you did when you got jealous of Russia. Do you really not trust me?" England said a little sadly

"Non! But you know our relationship. We 'ave 'ad, for a better word, trust issues for hundreds of years. But you are right, I should 'ave trusted you." France responded apologetically

"Did you say I was right?" England asked a little taken back

"Oui, don't get use to et." France said weakly

England smiled. He moved closer to France, so close that France could feel his breath on his neck. France suppressed a shiver. The emerald eyes glittered with mischief, but his victim couldn't see them.

"My goodness! You better lay down then. I'll see you at the house." England said huskily which made France feel suddenly hot under the collar

England took a step back, and grinned. France responded with a knowing smirk, and turned and headed back towards England's house that he was staying at for the meeting. He smiled to himself, and after turning the corner in the road (he didn't want to lose his composure and look uncool in front of his lover) he practically skipped down the street. Other people on the streets just stared and avoided him. France didn't notice or care. He was lost in his own world.

He would have been lying if he said he went straight back to England's house after their little conversation. He had intended too, but life very rarely goes as planned, even for nations. Instead he saw a swaggering Prussia and a daydreaming Spain heading towards him. Spain had been pretty sick recently, but seeing him, even with his pale complexion and dark circles under his eyes, made France feel happy. An emotion mirrored on his friends faces as they rushed towards him.

"How was your date mi amigo? Eventful, if the meeting was anything to go by." Laughed Spain

"Oui. Merci mon ami for printing the embarrassing souvenirs of our date. I could not have done zis without you." France addressed Prussia

"Kesesese, the amazing me always comes through! Now why don't you come for a drink and tell us all the glorious details. We could trade gossip." Tempted Prussia

Prussia knew France loved gossip. His little parlours had been the talk of Europe in the day. So it was natural for France to except. The three walked towards the closest pub, and sat down to enjoy a pint, or a glass of wine, and laugh at the foolish Englishman's attempt to embarrass France.

However, like always when you have fun, time seemed to fly by. France checked his watch and almost fell out of his chair. He abruptly stood up, interrupting Prussia in his drinking song, and excused himself.

"Tcht, this always happens. Friends get a lover and they forget you exist and that you're awesome!" Complained Prussia

"Hmmm? I wonder what Inglaterra promised him?" Spain asked thoughtfully with a smile

Prussia looked at his companion with surprise then broke into a grin and shook his head. He looked at the door that France had practically ran through. He, like Spain, had an idea on what it could be.

...France was panting when he reached the ivy covered brick house. Like all of England's houses, it was brick and boasted of elegance. Of course France was use to the different style of architecture, so he didn't pause. As he rushed forward to grab hold of the golden door handle, the black front door swung open. France felt his jaw drop, and his breath catch.

Standing just inside the doorway was Alice. She was wearing a frilly French maid outfit which was delightfully revealing. Alice's face was bright red as she curtsied to France.

"Welcome back sir. We have been waiting for your return" Alice announced gently shutting the door behind him

"We?" asked France a little bemused

"Yes sir. Please follow me." Alice replied leading France through the house and up the stairs

France followed Alice, grinning when he noticed she was leading him to the bedroom. As soon as they walked through the door he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Alice felt France's tongue enter her mouth and she let out a groan and pushed France upon the bed. She straddled him and pulled out handcuffs.

"Hon hon hon, Angleterre you are very rowdy. I like et." France said hoarsely

"I am pleased to hear that France." The male England said stepping out from the shadows

France gasped. Two England's where standing in front of him, both breathing hard as if he had just kissed them both. Both had a rosy blush on their faces.

" 'Ow iz zere two of you?" France asked

France mentally shook himself inside. When you had a good thing, you shouldn't question it; especially if it was given to you by your lover who had a bipolar relationship with you. Still he couldn't help it. He was curious but he was a little angry with himself as the question was sure to be a mood killer.

England, however, did not seem to mind the question. Alice continued to secure him to the head board of the bed, while England sat on the bed next to France and caressed his face.

"It's the same spell as last time. I just split myself into two separate people, and then turned the spelled me, who is very suggestible, into Alice. I thought it would be interesting to see your reaction. But first, punishment for embarrassing me." Smirked England

"Oh Angleterre, 'ow kinky!" sighed France happily

...

England awoke the next morning relieved that his brothers where in their own respective houses. The cries of pleasure he and France had practically screamed last night where sure to have been heard all over the house. It hadn't been that surprising to him that he had reacted like that, he could feel both his and Alice's pleasure. It had been an intense evening for him. France had had it just as intense with two versions of England tending to his needs as well. Now that he considered it, he wondered if the neighbours had been spared from the sounds coming from his house.

Still, this little venture with his normal self and Alice had not been for France's benefit. After being Alice and seeing France's eyes light up as they had when Alice had been near him, England had began to wonder if he preferred Alice over him. After all Ireland seemed to prefer Alice over him, a sweet little sister, instead of a controlling little brother.

England shifted a little in his bed and realized that someone had him in an embrace. He cracked open an eye lid and smiled. There was Alice all alone in the giant bed, and France cuddling up to him! He smirked, but decided to test the theory. After all, France could have mistaken him with Alice.

England sat up and stretched, he felt sore from last night, but ignored the pain. As soon as he had sat up, Alice's eyes flickered open to look at him. Seeing him she too sat up. France had felt England move and grumbled. France snuggled down deeper in the duvet while England rolled his eyes. He leaned closer to France.

"Shall I cook breakfast then love?" England whispered into Frances ear

It worked better than an alarm clock. In mere seconds France sat bolt upright facing England looking horrified. England felt a little hurt that he thought so poorly about his cooking, but was mostly amused at the reaction.

"No need to go zat far Angleterre!" exclaimed France

"And what is wrong with my cooking? Bloody frog! " teased England

"Hmph! What ez not wrong with eet?" retaliated France

"Nothing at all! Alice can you get the table ready for breakfast? I need to speak to France for awhile." England ordered

"Yes sir." Obeyed Alice

Both of them watched her go. England with the feeling of nervousness at what he was about to ask, and France with one eyebrow raised in question. As soon as the door closed behind her, England whirled around and faced France.

"Sir?" asked France

"Not now France. I have to ask you something so try and be serious." England said looking slightly uneasy

"Ze answer ez yes. " France announced

"Yes?" Asked England puzzled and heart broken

"Yes. I will marry you!" Concluded France

"Idiot! I wasn't going to ask that!" Snapped England

England punched France and began shouting at him. France was laughing. Despite himself England began to laugh, more out of relief than actual amusement. France said something else that got him a well deserved light slap, but England found himself smiling for another reason. He truly wished these little domestic spats of theirs would never end.

"No I was going to ask which one of us out of Alice and myself you wanted to be with tonight since we will be going to my smaller house tonight." England asked not daring to look at France

In France's eyes something like understanding filled them. As soon as England had asked he knew what was going on. England was still looking away from him which gave him some time to pull himself together as he had erupted into silent laughter at how ridiculous it was. By the time England had gathered the courage to face him he had composed himself to give him a truthful and serious answer.

"Angleterre, I want you of course! The originale iz always better than ze copies. I don't like to share you with anyone." France answered passionately holding England in an embrace

Both of them walked down into the kitchen. The radio was on and Olly Murs On my cloud was playing. England began to sing a few sentences from the first chorus quietly to himself. France watched him happily as he approached Alice. With a click of England's fingers she disappeared in to a couple of wisps of smoke. France smiled to himself as he continued with the making of breakfast.

"What is so funny? You look simple laughing to yourself like that. " England stated cruelly

"I was just thinking-"

"Did it hurt?"

"- that you set out you set out to make me look like a fool. But instead you fell in love with me and got jealous of yourself." Explained France

"Well I guess love makes fools out of everyone." Defended England

"Oui, and I like being a fool."

"Yes, I do as well."

Authors notes:

Hey guys! What a crazy year! Floods all over southern Alberta!

Well this is my second attempt at writing this, the finishing chapter, as the first attempt was all wrong. It turns out the chapter before this that I had saved on the computer had a completely different ending than the one on fanfiction. It was lucky that I decided to reread the story, otherwise this chapter would have seemed like it was from a completely different story.

Anyway, this is the ending. Yay it's all happy and leaves you with a warm feeling. As for America, I'll let you decide what happened to him and Russia. I personally like the idea of arguing, and then forgiveness, but hey you decide. The main point of this story is FrUK. Thanks for reading folks!


End file.
